Danger Lover
by Nadja Dias
Summary: Mal sabia eu que você é um sonho que se tornou real!
1. Chapter 1

Sinopse:

_Como ser seu pior pesadelo quando me vejo atraída por você?_

Isabella Swan é a perigosa mafiosa, destemida, corajosa. Terrivelmente calculista.

Edward Cullen apenas um homem carrancudo, às vezes ignorante, bem sucedido e dono de uma beleza de tirar o fôlego.

O destino trata de cruzá-los em um mesmo caminho, ela foi destinada para uma missão. Ela tem que mata-lo.

Incluindo outros dois membros da família.

Terá que ter sangue frio, um motivo é o mesmo de sempre e o outro é que ele é terrivelmente irresistível.

Uma vez infiltrada em sua vida ela poderá ser sua perdição como também pode se tornar sua fiel guardiã.

O problema é: ela acha que sabe em que terreno está pisando seus cálculos nunca erram, mas e quando o traidor forem seus sentimentos? Qual lado ela escolherá?

Escolherá seguir com a missão e continuar como se nada lhe abalasse, ou ouvirá o seu coração que depois de anos volta a pulsar?

Algo nela era terrivelmente tentador e um dos motivos é que ela é **amante do perigo!**


	2. Cap 1: Encantadoramente Perigosa

Mais uma vez eu tinha cumprido minha missão. Essa foi uma das mais difíceis porque o cara tinha muitos capangas, lutei com uns vinte homens maiores do que eu. Qualquer um pensaria que dessa eu não passava e eu não os culpo de pensar assim, mas esqueceu-se que se trata é de Isabella Swan, a melhor atiradora, a lutadora nata, ardilosa e a assassina mais cobiçada dos cartéis de drogas mais poderosos do mundo.

A sedução é muitas vezes minha arma fiel, ela costuma ser a perdição de muitos que tenho que matar. Coitadinho daquele que me tiver como sua inimiga. Sou dona de um corpo invejado e desejado por muitos, meu cabelo e meus olhos são da cor de chocolate. Meu cabelo vai até o meio das costas.

Tenho duas amigas, as únicas que tive nesse meio perigoso. Rosalie é corajosa, é a melhor investigadora que eu conheço, não deixa nenhum furo que possa nos comprometer. A única de nós que sabe arma bombas perigosas. Tem uma mira invejável, consegue acertar os alvos mais difíceis. É loira e seu cabelo chega até o meio das costas, tem um corpo escultural, seus olhos são verdes. Alice é a melhor entre nós que sabe lutar com espada, a melhor em montaria. É especialista em imobilizar em uma luta. A melhor lutadora de kungfu. Ela é morena, seu cabelo é curto e repicado, seus olhos são castanhos. É a menor entre nós, mas como costumamos dizer "o veneno está nos menores frascos". Rosalie é a prova viva que nem tudo é o que se parece, a sua beleza pode ser comparada com o mais belo anjo sendo que ela pode ser sua assinatura para a morte.

Somos matadoras de aluguel, as melhores que existe. Nunca deixamos uma missão sem que ela esteja cumprida.

O único momento que deixo minha "armadura de ferro" de lado é quando estou do lado de Lucie a minha irmã mais nova. Ela é morena, seu cabelo é comprido como o meu, seus olhos são castanhos. É uma menina linda e encantadora. Às vezes acho que não mereço tê-la como irmã, ela é um anjo enquanto eu sou uma maldita de uma assassina, só sirvo para destruir vidas. Mas eu não posso e nem quero fugir do meu destino, eu sei que livro o mundo de monstros e psicopatas e é isso que me incentiva a continuar. Outra coisa é porque não quero deixar minhas amigas sozinhas, sei que elas precisam de mim e nunca permitiria que nenhum filho da puta fizesse mal a elas.

Lucie tem 17 anos, moramos juntas. Nossos pais morreram da forma mais brutal que poderia ter acontecido. Os matou a queima rouba e eu presenciei tudo. A Lucie estava na escola foi muito difícil falar para ela que agora era só nós duas. Até hoje não perdôo o maldito que fez isso conosco. Tiraram o que tínhamos de mais precioso. E eu ainda os acharei e os matarei. E foi mais ou menos assim que eu entrei nessa vida.

Cheguei cansada em casa, lá eu era apenas a Bella, uma mulher como as outras. Lucie estava acordada e já era 01h30min, ela estava em meu quarto a minha espera. Quando eu abri a porta ela ouviu o rangido e se pôs sentada na cama, seus olhos reprovadores me perfuravam, sempre era assim, mesmo que ela não falasse seus olhos me acusava de assassina, o que não era mentira. Era a mais cruel verdade que eu mesma provoquei.

Sentei ao seu lado e ela me avaliava com seus compridos dedos nervosamente.

— Sem nenhum arranhão. — ela disse aliviada. Sempre era assim quando eu tinha uma missão quase impossível aos seus olhos. Sorri marota.

— Não me conhece, não é? — eu disse. — Não vai ser qualquer missão que vai declarar minha morte, senhorita Lucie! — toquei na ponta de seu nariz.

— Não brinca com isso, Bella. — ela disse pondo as duas mãos no meu rosto. — Nunca consigo pregar os olhos antes de vê-la. — ela soltou um suspiro.

— Sabe que não precisa se preocupar tanto. — alisei seu cabelo e ela tirou as mãos de mim e fez uma cara de incrédula.

— Você nunca vai entender. Mudando de assunto, como estão as garotas? — ela perguntou.

— Estão ótimas. Vem cá! Não já está na hora da senhorita dormi porque tem aula amanhã? — eu disse e ela concordou.

— Vou dormi aqui com você, vá tomar um banho e se vestir como a minha irmã. — ela disse e eu rir.

— Será sempre como eu tinha prometido minha pequena, aqui eu serei apenas sua irmã. — dei um beijo em sua testa e fui tomar um banho.


End file.
